


Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [52]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas gets home after leaving Eliott at the bus stop





	Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Eliott had told him he loved him.

A beaming smile spread on Lucas’s lips as he walked home, alone. He was sad that Eliott had left, he had gotten so used to having him around the flat all the time. But, he had to see his parents - and change his clothes. Although they were too tight on Eliott’s body, a part of Lucas didn’t want him to change out of his clothes. He loved seeing Eliott in his clothes, it made him feel something in his stomach. This feeling that he always wanted to feel because it made him feel like he finally had Eliott all to himself, that there was  _nothing_  that could get in their way now. The worst part is that he  _knew_  that once he got home, he would smell his scent on his bedsheets and it would drive him to tears again. He had gotten so used to having his warmth close to him, the thought of sleeping alone felt foreign to him now.

Despite his sadness, Lucas couldn’t wipe off that smile. He said ‘I love you’ to him. Lucas hadn’t thought that something like that would happen to him. He had become so cynical about love after his parents’s divorce that the thought of someone saying 'I love you’ to him was unimaginable. That empty feeling in his heart was no longer there, it was now just filled with love for Eliott,  _his_ Eliott.

Twisting the handle, Lucas let himself inside the flat, finding Mika and Lisa already monopolizing the couch, watching some dumb tele reality show. It’s like they were waiting for Eliott and Lucas to leave so they could get back to their old habit and sit on the couch all evening. Lisa had been complaining all week about the damn couch!

Manon, on the other hand, was sitting on the armchair, reading a book.

Hearing the door closing, Mika glanced at Lucas. “And he’s back! Took you long enough, Kitten. The bus stop is only down the street.  _Oh my god_. Did you and Eliott get it on at the bus stop.” Mika wiggled his eyebrows and Manon gave him a look. She was so done with him.

Ignoring Mika’s question, Lucas took off his jacket and took a seat between Mika and Lisa, earning a groan of complain from the latter. “Eliott said he loved me.”

Everyone went silent for a moment. Manon and Mika shared a look before pivoting their eyes slowly in Lucas’s direction. This was a big milestone in their relationship and, although they were genuinely happy for them, the two were concerned that maybe Eliott and Lucas were going too fast.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. “Too fast?” He scoffed, giving the brunette some attitude. “Says the one who left the country to live with her boyfriend a few weeks into dating.”

Bringing Charles up after everything Manon told them last Sunday was low. She was still suffering from everything that went on with him and Lucas shouldn’t have said that.

Setting her book down, Manon pinched her lips, thinking thoroughly about her next words. “Moving to London with Charles was unconsidered and reckless. I made this decision in the heat of the moment and, look where it got me. I’m not saying you and Eliott can’t love each other; I just want you to think before saying things or doing things regarding your relationship. I know how easy it is to speak too fast or let your love-drunk heart speak for you.”

Lucas’s face twisted into a frown. He was so happy ten seconds ago but now, thanks to Manon, his happiness had vanished. Why did she had to kill his good mood? Couldn’t she just be happy for him? She claimed to support their relationship but she isn’t show it right now.

“Who are you to judge and doubt my feelings? You can’t know what I feel, only  _I_  can and if I say I love Eliott, I  _love_  him,” Lucas defended.

Manon frowned, looking up at her friend conflictingly. They had grown so close since her return in Paris that she couldn’t bear hurting Lucas. But, at the same time, he had to know the truth, love was a dangerous and unpredictable game. One day you’re in love, and the next,  _everything_  can change. She had to protect Lucas from what he didn’t know.

“I’m not saying it’s impossible that you love each other, Lucas. I’m telling you to not rush anything. You’re young, you have all the time in the world.”

Before Lucas could bicker sourly, Mika spoke up. '’Manon is right. She isn’t saying all this to hurt your feelings. She is saying it because she has experienced a tough heartbreak after rushing into a relationship and doesn’t want the same happening to you - I don’t want that either. We’re just looking out for you, Kitten,“ Mika explained, passing an arm behind Lucas back to squeeze his shoulder.

Lucas sighed, biting down his lip. "Eliott isn’t Charles. He wouldn’t say something he doesn’t mean. He said it because he  _meant_  it. You might think that because he is bipolar that he says things on a whim but, I  _know_  Eliott. He would  _never_  take something like this lightly, I  _know_  that he meant it, could feel it in his voice.” By the time he said the last sentence, you could almost hear a tremble in his voice.

“We’re not saying that you have to doubt him, just be careful that’s all. I mean, the boy must really love you if he is willing to put up with you. Have you met yourself? You’re grumpy in the morning, you don’t take enough showers and that’s only the beginning of it all, » the older boy roasted.

Lucas laughed along with Manon who stood from the armchair to squeeze between her cousin and him, crushing Lisa in the way, and pulled the teenage boy into a hug. "I’m happy for you two.”

Mika joined into the hug, being his overbearing, touchy self. Lucas groaned but let himself be hugged by his flatmates.

Their little hug was interrupted by Lucas’s phone vibrating, signaling he received a text message.

“Is it Eliott?” Mika asked, peering over Lucas’s shoulder. “Ask him if he has any hot friends to introduce me too!”

Lucas rolled his eyes in annoyance and pushed him away before opening the messages, seeing Eliott’s name on his lockscreen.

[17:51] **Eliott:**  Just got home. I miss you already ☹️

[17:52]  **Lucas:** I miss you too. I love you 🥰

[17:52]  **Eliott:**  I love you 🥰


End file.
